1. Field of the Invention
The present embodiments relate to methods for improving the usability of Head Mounted Devices (HMD), and more particularly, methods, systems, and computer programs for rendering images on the display within the HMD.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, an HMD is a portable device worn around the head of the user, such that a display situated a short distance from the eyes provides images for user interaction. Some HMDs provide a mixed real-life and virtual life environments, where the user is able to see images created by a computing device, as well as some real-live images. Other HMDs provide immersive experiences that block the outside world to the user, while providing a virtual world on the HMD display.
However, there can be problems while the user views the real world or the virtual world through the display in the HMD because the computing capability of the HMD may not be adequate to refresh images on the display. This can cause motion sickness or vertigo to HMD users. This phenomenon is especially critical, when the user is interrupted (e.g., receives a phone call) and the user wants to leave the HMD environment fast.
What is needed is an HMD that allows the user to interface with the real world quickly if an event requires the quick attention of the user.
It is in this context that embodiments arise.